Cult of Adam
Adam is the God worshiped by the people of Holy Empire of Avalon. He was created during the Storm of Olympus in which the citizens of the Jovian Moon Colony, Callesto, were sacrificed and converged to form a single, omnipotent being. He resides in the Holy Palace located within Jupiter, and prefers to remain in solitude, but never shies away from Public Appearances. In the Holy Books regarding his Religion and Cult, it is said at the End of Times, Ragnorak, that He and His Sons will face Lilith and Her Daughters, destroying much of the Universe in the process. Who emerged successful from this End-Game Confrontation is never stated, so we will only know when we reach that point. Offspring Adam does not have "Sons" in the literal sense of giving birth, it's more along the lines of a part of Adam breaking off and forming a single being, while Adam retains his Form. His first Son, Achilles, was born from the Pride of the Scientists and Generals who created Adam and were inprisioned within his body, giving Achilles exceptional intelligence and power. Constantine, his 2nd Son, born from the Loneliness that plagued Adam's heart before Lilith, had control of the Void of Space, meaning he kept to himself and away from others for the most part. Ares, his 3rd Son, was born from the Hatred within him, who held control of the Chaotic nature of the Universe. He is very sadistic and rutheless. He has other Sons such as Colossus, but they do not hold as much importance as the first 3 Sons in the Holy Texts. They do however play important roles in Stories and Morals presented throughout the Holy Texts, ranging from Bravery on the Battlefield to life-altering choices between Justice and Mercy. Lilith Lilith was created at the exact same time of Adam, though she quickly left the Moon Colony Callisto and began to explore the Solar System, making notes of planetary orbits and human activity. She would later reveal herself to all of Avalon and Adam, claiming the Law of equal and opposite reactions for her existence. Adam was over-joyed to find a companion on his level, yet was dissapointed when Lilith did not want to share livelihoods with him, instead becoming a rival of sorts. Lilith is the center of another Cult, though is not as widespread as Adam's. Their religions companionship is like that of Christianity and Islam, both preach the same morals, stories, and values, yet they are at odds. Lilith is shown to be much more cruel and unforgiving than Adam, prefering to carry a swift strike to even her closest Allies, should they over-step their place. This would later cause a Schism between one of her Daughters when she defected to Adam's Side, causing the feud between Lilith and Adam to escalate. Lilith does not retain the God of the Realm status entrusted to Adam from the Emperor, leading many to view Lilith as a lower being than Adam. Some even compare Lilith to Lucifer in old Biblical Texts, as she is shown to be more evil-like and demonic than Adam, who is mostly portrayed as a Benevolent Being. Gallery Adam's Wings of Light.jpg|Adam's Wings of Light Son of adam3.jpg|Constantine, Murderer of the Void Alucard Adam.jpg|Ares, the Bloodspiller Son of Adam.jpg|He Who Shatters the Plane of Existence, Achilles apostle.jpg|Apostle of Adam, Spreading his wisdom to the battlefield. soldierthing.jpg|Colossus, Conqueror of Worlds divineadam.jpg|Divine State of Adam son of Adam2.jpg|Twin Fighters from On High, Mao and Oma Calliston.jpg|Calliston, Rage from the Heart Category:Player Religion Category:Avalon